


Come Away With Me

by sansaofthemyscira



Series: People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaofthemyscira/pseuds/sansaofthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're 41 and 47, only really together for a few months, and they decide to elope.</p><p>An addendum to "The Five Times Willas Loved Sansa and The One Time She Loved Him Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nora Jones song of the same title aka best song to elope to.
> 
> Any ciritique is welcome, ayyyy.

"Don't forget to listen to your Mummy, okay? And eat your veggies! No dessert before dinner!"  
Sansa would say Willas is a doting and concerend father. However, it's almost and understatement. The kids are spending the high summer months with their mother and her boyfriend in Pentos, sailing and splashing. It'll be funny to see how Tyrion would deal with Laena, who just hit puberty and is constantly texting with her best friend. It was a challenge to give her The Talk, because both her and Will blushed pretty pink in the same delicate pink tone that marks them father and daughter the second Will started to ask if she knew anything what happens when a man and a woman like eachother. Sansa volunteered to do it instead and both father and godsdaughter have been relieved.  
"Have fun, kiddos."  
She adjusts Leytons small backpack and hands him his Nintendo. They wave on their way down, where Tyrion is waiting and high fives them. Rhae is moving upwards. The years have left her with some wrinkles around her eyes. She's dressed casually, something Sansa never does.  
"We'll be back in a few months, just before school starts again. I'll text you every now and then to tell how it's going on. Enjoy your kids-free vacation."  
Rhae kisses Sansa on the cheek and then they leave. Marge thinks it's weird that they all get along so well, but sometimes relationships don't work out. They're all happy and the kids are, too, which makes it all easier anyways. During the hot summer months, Will and her will be staying at home and just enjoy the time together, stroll through the gardens, maybe visit Winterfell and Oldtown, spend an awful amount on books and home decor. It's a peaceful summer, something she needs after the cold winter that lasted two years. She thinks that's why she's been with Smalljon. A Northern boyfriend during winter. A Tyrell for her rebirth in spring. It has been a rebirth of sorts, she got a new job in Oldtown, she moved away from her enormous childhood home in Winterfell, she found love, warmth and peace. She has loved Smalljon, she really did, but now, she was ready to spend the rest of her life with Will. Will, who had been her best friend for twenty years, before they finally got together.  
They move inside of Will's appartement again, where he wraps his arm casually around her to play with her hair. She almost feels like a teenager again. When she looks up to meet his eyes, she thinks he never looked better. So relaxed and happy. She feels giggly.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just thought how funny it is that we have the rest of our lives together."  
He smiles brightly. "Yes, we do."

It's a very lazy Sunday they're spending at the beach. Sansa is wearing a navy-blue one-piece with a white tunic overtop and a genormous hat. Willas laughed the whole way to the beach about her "sensitive northern skin." The day they're enjoying is the first time Sansa's enjoying the beach with Will. Before, she spent the summers skiing north, because the winter made it less hospitable. It is funny how different it is across the continent in Oldtown from her childhood home.  
With 47, Will is still a good-looking man, though he lost bit of his six pack over the years. There's grey in his hair, too and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Sansa thinks he's gotten better over the years. Right now, he's trying to solve the Oldtown Raven's crossword. He fills them out with pen rather than pencil, because he fills confident and cocky. Most of the times he makes a mistake, though and curses the paper usually. Sansa's able to outdo him once or twice every month both in speed and accuracy. She needs to make pancakes in order for him to stop sulking.  
"Hand of the King during the Dance of the Dragons... Are they joking? Which king? When? Gods!"  
"How many letters?"  
"Six, then marking of a new word, five."  
"Try Cregan Stark." He did and remained silent. "Will?"  
"Gods, I am so stupid."  
Sansa rolled her eyes and hit him with her copy of Maiden's Vault, a glossy fashion magazine. "You're not stupid, just less intelligent than you're super-hot, smart girlfriend."  
He starts dodging her hits and wraps his arms around her, violently shaking from laughter. "Marry me, Sansa Minisa Stark", Will says, after pinning her down onto her towel.  
"What?"  
"Marry me. We've known each other for twenty years. We're adults with a steady income. We know each others families. The kids love you. Let's get married."  
His expression is soft, his smile serious. Sansa feels like drowning, but of the good sort  
"I... You don't even have a ring!"  
He laughs. "Is that a yes? Will you become my super-hot, smart wife?"  
"Yes, you idiot. That was the worst proposal ever."

They pick out a engagement ring and wedding bands from _Jenny's_. The concierge snears at them when they arrive in shorts and summerdresses, but says nothing once Sansa's red hair is exposed when she takes of her hat. She's famed in Oldtown, after all. And Willas is too, once he the jeweler sees the name on his black _SevEx_. He gulps and Will smirks.  
Sansa however is mesmerized. She loves jewellery, especially the fine and delicate designs of _Jenny's_ , not the bols fashion statements Marge likes with _Velaryon_. There is an especially beautiful piece of diamond and platinum earrings, shaped like little droplets. She won't buy them though, having a similar pair from her father, even more extravagant with deep-blue sapphires to match her eyes. It's the gift she got for her graduation and she loves those earrings deeply. Her father has a brilliant taste in jewellery.  
The engagement ring, however, is a very difficult decision. Normally, Sansa'd wish for the classic Solitaire, however, there's this beautiful three stone with a large (very large) diamond in the middle and sapphire side stones.  
"I can't decide, Will. You'll have to do it and surprise me."  
He rolls his eyes. "San, just pick the one you like the most."  
"They're both beautiful. I can't. The wedding bands will however be rose gold Harmony rings."  
"I thought so. Okay, turn around, I will show the gentleman which one and then you can try it on and you'll leave with an engagement ring today."  
When she turns around, Will is holding the three stone ring and Sansa smiles. "It'll match your dad's earrings." Her father. Walked Arya down the aisle to Gendry, but not his traditional and feminine older daughter. He was almost seventy now, and lost his hope. Oh god, her dad. How will he be disappointed when he learns he couldn't walk her down the aisle.  
"Will, we can't elope. What about our families? The kids? They won't ever forgive us!"  
Will is, again, rolling his eyes. "We can just marry in the Starry Sept and do a Northern ceremony in Winterfell for them. And marrying at the registry office'll be just for us. You and me. Nobody else."  
"Leana will hate us."  
"Gods, San, just try the rings on!"  
They leave with Sansa wearing a very heavy ring on her left hand.

She can't fully understand how Will got the maesters at the registry office to fully agree on such a short term wedding, but being a Tyrell and the grandson of Leyton Hightower helps quite a lot, in addition to marrying Sansa Stark, daughter of former prime minister Eddard Stark. That, and their joined financial power.  
She's wearing a long, linen white dress and her hair in braided updo. It's a hot day in Oldtown and her nervousness doesn't help. She suddenly feals very consious of her age and marriage. She's too old to have kids, her skin is wrinkly and she's starting to gain weight. Will is beaming, however, and that reassures Sansa of herself. He probably felt the same during various stages of their relationship because of his leg.  
His wedding vow is brief, but sweet, a promise of love and warmth and happiness for the rest of their lives.  
Sansa prepared a vow at home, however, she can't remember a thing she wrote when she looks into Will's hazel eyes. Because of that, she improvises. "Will, for the past twenty years you've been my best friend and I'm glad I'm marrying my best friend. You know me and you still chose to love every facette of me. You leave me breathless, Willas Tyrell. Breathless and happy. I love you and I promise to love you forever."  
It takes a kiss and a signature and Sansa Alysanne Stark becomes Sansa Alysanne Stark-Tyrell. They sit down in their favourite coffee shop afterwards and feed each other lemon cakes (her favourite) and blackberry shortcake (his favourite). It's a few silent moments they enjoy in each other's company, before they decide to tell their families. She calls her parents first.  
"Hey, Mum, it's Sansa. I've got something to tell you... No, no, nothing bad. Just put Dad on the speaker, too, would you? Yes, hi, Dad. No, as I said, I'm fine and all. It's just... Will and I, we married today... No, you don't understand, we married today. At the registry office, just the two of us. Don't get mad... I'm 41 years old, I think I can make my own decisions... No, Dad, listen, we intended to marry in the Starry Sept and in Winterfell at the Godswood, you know, interconfessionally. So our families can participate, too. This was just about the two of us... Yes, I know. Sorry I gave you the heart attack... I will. I love you, too."  
Will's family takes it a lot easier, she can hear his siblings laughter and his father's congratulations. Arya laughed at the phone and Robb was silent for many minutes before deciding that, in fact, Will's too old to be threatend by her big brother. Bran just said he knew that would happen (Bran knows to much, somehow) and Rickon, well Rickon, became angry because he loves weddings (because of the food, he says, because of the dancing, Sansa suspects).  
"We should've done this sooner", Will remarks when they leave the coffee shop with filled bellies and easy smiles. "It feels good to be married to Sansa Alysanne Stark."  
His eyes sparkle when Sansa looks at him. It's pretty easy to be married to Willas Luthor Tyrell, too, she thinks, but doesn't tell him, only kisses him. He tastes of blackberry shortcake and lemon cake and deep roasted coffee. She cannot wait for the next fourty years of her life spent with Will.


End file.
